The Legend of the Merman
by Doll Girl
Summary: By popular demand here it is! The legend of the merman and how he touches the live of six lost souls and is given the one thing he had lost: a family.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Don't own GI. Do own the AU

AN: This is the story that everyone has been wanting to read! This is the REAL Merman story! See if you can spot who's who. I'm not sure how long this is going to be but I'll try to keep the updates as frequent as possible.

Merpeople are myths. Legends told by sailors who've been out at sea for far too long.

At least that's what the real merpeople would like the humans to think.

Deep in the ocean floor there are two types of merpeople. The Dolphintales and the Sharktales and they are mortal enemies. The war started many years ago.

Now there are only one of each left. The Sharktale named Romas and the Dolphintale named Urchin. The Sharktale drove the Dolphintale away closer to the shore and told him that if he ever returned he'd kill him.

Urchin found a cave to call home and settled in for the night. He grieved for his lost family and was very frightened and alone.

The next morning he went out searching for food and found a sunken ship. In curiosity he swam towards it and inside.

It was huge! At least to the merman that swam through the rooms picking up various items that he found fascinating. It made him wonder what humans were really like. Were they really as bad as the old stories said?

He took the items to his home and set them down before going back to hunting for food. As he did a pod of real dolphins found him. Urchin raised his hand and sent out his magic to prove he was a friendly and for the first time in what seemed like forever he didn't feel so lonely.

When they left he explored this new place he now called home and found a rock that was a little off shore but still in the water. He hid behind it and watched the humans on the beach.

One was a man dressed as a ship's captain. He was drinking from a flask as he walked one way.

Another man passed him dressed in a blue robe and pointed hat. His companion was a little fairy that glowed a light pink.

Another was a red haired woman sitting on a bench.

Urchin raised himself up a bit after hearing a great fanfare. He was able to see the land's royals on white horses.

For some reason he could feel something from each of them. Sadness and loneliness.

Maybe it was just his own feelings. He sank back into the water and went home.

For weeks after he survived and was able to befriend the sea creatures. It was a little less lonely now but he had no one to talk to that would talk back. Every evening he would return to the rock.

Eventually he got brave enough to sit on the rock when the beach was deserted. He sighed as he turned around and looked out into the sea.

He then jumped as he heard a soft twinkling and the glowing fairy flew up to him.

The fairy smiled. "I thought I was the last magical creature!"

"Huh?" Urchin asked.

She giggled. "I was taken in by a kind wizard after my fairy grove was destroyed. I'm Corla."

"I-I'm Urchin. I'm the last of my kind too."

She landed on his lap and felt his tail before looking up at him. "It's nice to meet you Urchin. I'd like to see you again if it's alright."

He smiled. "I'm here every sundown."

She nodded as she flew up and kissed his cheek. "See you tomorrow then!"

He blushed and watched her fly away. A smile spread across his face as he realized he had just made a real friend.

After a moment he jumped into the water and swam home.


	2. Chapter 2

Corla returned the next night with the wizard in tow. She had told him about Urchin and he had been intrigued. She did warn him that he was shy.

When Urchin saw him he hid behind the rock. Corla flew over. "What's wrong Urchin?"

"He's a human!" Urchin said. "They're dangerous!"

Corla smiled. "Not Erik! He's a wizard!"

"A...a what?"

"I'm a wizard."

Urchin looked up and saw the wizard he had seen walking on the beach. He gulped and turned to swim away.

"Wait! Urchin is it?" Erik asked reaching out and catching the merman's arm. "I promise you I mean you no harm!"

The merman seemed unconvinced but the wizard only smiled. "Human's aren't all bad. If you like I can use my magic and give you legs.'

Urchin's eyes went wide! "C-can you do that?"

He nodded. "Come here at sunrise tomorrow. I only ask in return that you show me your undersea world."

Urchin smiled and nodded in agreement. "Of course! This is wonderful! I'm the only one left! Finally someone to swim with!"

Erik chuckled at the merman's excitement. "See you tomorrow morning then!"

They watched as the merman swam off with an extra flip in his tail!

The next morning Erik and Corla met Urchin at the rock bright and early. The wizard used his magic to not only give the young merman legs but to clothe him in a red shirt and light colored plants with white shoes. They went into the village and they watched smiling as Urchin looked around in wonder. Erik even bought some bread for them to share and y the look on the merman's face, he loved it!

"What do you normally eat?" Erik asked.

"Fish usually and seaweed," Urchin answered.

Corla landed on the merman's shoulder. "You said you were the last of your kind. What happened?"

Urchin sighed. "For many years the Dolphintale Merpeople and the Sharktale Merpeople have been at war. A few days ago everyone but myself and Ramos, the Sharktale, survived. He drove me away and I took shelter in the cove."

Erik frowned in concern. "You are alone."

He nodded. "Well...sort of. I have a few sea friends but no one I can really talk to."

The wizard put a hand on his shoulder. "You do now. Corla and I can meet you every sundown if you like. Or you can remain human. Your choice."

"Thats very kind of you but I belong in the water."

He nodded in understanding with a gentle smile. "I more than understand."

Urchin nodded smiling back. After eating they restarted their exploration.

At one point they met a man with greasy black hair and a snakelike smile. "Well hello my friends!"

Erik glared. "Get back you swindler!"

"Oh come now Wizard…"

"Who are you?" Urchin asked.

"I'm George T. Zuckerman! I'm a businessman!"

"You're a thief!" Corla said crossing her arms.

He shrugged but before he could say another word Urchin stepped forward and put his hand on the man's chest. A white glow appeared and the man blinked. "What are you doing?"

"Finding your good," Urchin said simply. "And bringing it forward."

Erik and Corla watched in shock as the swindler, who had conned many people in the past, seemed to glow white for a moment before Urchin removed his hand.

George shut his eyes. "I don't know what you did to me Boy...but I feel...lighter…"

"That's because I took away your burden. Now go and help. You will find that you will like your life better."

George opened his eyes and met the eyes of the merman. "Thank you."

When he left Urchin turned back to Erik and Corla, who were staring at him stunned. "What?"

"Urchin...what did you do?"" Erik asked.

Urchin only smiled. "I have a bit of magic of my own. All I did was ring that human's good forward...if he had any and he did. Beings like him have good inside but are burdened by something that's clouding it and pushing it down. I released him from his burden and now he'll be loved."

Erik swallowed before smiling. "I see."

The rest of the day passed by smoothly and Erik found himself liking this gentle creature. He began to feel protective and looked forward to the next day when he would be able to go see his world.

That evening they returned to the rock and Erik returned Urchin to his merman form. "I'm looking forward to tomorrow Urchin."

Urchin smiled. "As am I Erik. Thank you for showing me your world. You're right. Humans aren't as scary as the stories I've been told."

Erik and Corla smiled as they watched Urchin jump off the rock and swim home.

The next day Erik wasn't disappointed. He found Urchin's world magical and amazing. His own tail wasn't hard to get used to. Before he knew it he was gliding through the water with the grace of a dancer. Urchin even showed him a sunken ship he had found and had decided to take residence in instead of the cave he had been living in. He took Erik to the side and pointed to the lettering. "What's it say?"

"It the name of the ship: The Gilligan."

"What a strange name," Urchin said.

Erik chuckled in agreement.

When it became close to the evening the two swam to shore.

Only to be stopped by Romas!

"What are you doing here?" Urchin demanded. "You have the rest of the ocean! I've claimed this cove! Let me live in peace!"

Romas chuckled darkly. "Perhaps Little Dolphintale but you must remember: only one can survive. I'll hunt you down one day."

He raised his hand making a black ball of light. Urchin was quick to create his own white magic. They swam to each other and pushed!

Unable to see his friend harmed Erik pulled out his wand and spoke a spell sending Romas away!

Urchin breathed a sigh of relief. 'Thank you."

"Urchin please reconsider my offer! He's dangerous!"

Urchin only smiled. "There's danger no matter you go. I can fight him. I belong here."

Erik nodded in understanding. He still worried but for now Urchin was safe.

Erik returned to the shore and the moment the merman was gone he felt his own magic swell within. The urge to protect the gentle creature had reignited his passion for magic. He would find a spell that would protect him.

Somehow...


	3. Chapter 3

It had been many days since Urchin had walked on land that first time. He had walked a few times after that initial first time and each time he managed to touch someone that needed it. Erik and Corla always accompanied him for his own safety.

One spring day Erik told Urchin of the Spring Festival. He spoke of the music, food, and general merriment and asked if he'd like to join. Urchin's excitement made him and Corla laugh.

On the day of the festival Erik dressed the merman in clothes that were a bit finer and lead him around. The wizard smiled at Urchin as he looked around in awe.

All of a sudden he saw a woman with brilliant red hair and eyes that sparkled like emeralds standing on a stage singing. "Who's she?"

"That's Raina, the most sought after singer in the kingdom," Erik said in a fond voice.

Corla giggled. "Erik's in love with her!"

The wizard scowled. "I most certainly am not!"

Corla giggled as she sat on Urchin's shoulder. "Yes you are!"

He sighed. "Well even if I was her heart was frozen by an evil wizard and she can't love."

Urchin frowned and noticed the deadened look in her eyes. "Maybe I can help."

Erik looked at him. "Urchin this is black magic."

"Good will always be stronger than evil," Urchin said with a smile as he approached the maiden. Corla flew up and over to Erik to watch.

Raina looked at Urchin and watched as he stepped up on stage and over to her.

He smiled kindly as he put a hand on chest, right over her heart, and made it glow white. "Don't be scared. I'm here to help you."

She stared at him unseeing...at first. Then her eyes began to warm and come to life. The crowd watched wondering what was going on. Her eyes slid closed as the merman's magic coursed through her body.

Once finished she opened her eyes. "What did you do?" she asked quietly.

"I melted your heart and broke the black magic."

"Are you a wizard?" she asked.

He grinned. "No. I'm a merman. A Dolphintailed merman."

Her eyes went wide! "That's impossible!"

Urchin just grinned with a shrug. "Come meet my friends." He lead her off of the stage and over to Erik and Corla.

Corla grinned as she flew over to the merman and they bolted away to leave Raina and Erik alone!

Urchin giggled with the fairy as they slowed down and walked around. At one point they reached the pavilion that the king and queen were sitting under. Urchin sensed something...sad about them. "Corla, who are they?"

"That's King Truan and Queen Isabella. They are kind but they are sad because they have no children. When my fairy grove was destroyed it was the queen who brought me to Erik and the king who placed a protection order on me so that I would never be harmed."

She smiled at Urchin before flying in and bowing. "My Lord and Lady how do you fair?"

Queen Isabella smiled when she saw her. "Oh Little Corla how marvelous to see you!" SHe held out her hand and Corla landed on it.

"I trust the good wizard is treating you well?" King Truan asked with a smile of his own.

"Oh yes Your Majesty! In fact Erik and I met another magical creature that is the last of his kind! A merman!"

They stared at her in surprise. "A Merman?!"

SHe nodded before turning to the entrance. "Urchin come meet them!"

Urchin shyly stepped in and walked over before bowing. "My name is Urchin of the Dolphintailed Merpeople."

"You seem human, "the King said.

"Only because Erik the Wizard gave me legs so I could walk and join the humans." He smiled. "It's been wonderful!"

The two royals looked at each other before looking back at the merman.

"Corla said you were the last of your kind. What happened?" King Truan asked.

Urchin recounted his tale and told them about Romas.

"Would you want us to order him captured?" Truan asked.

"What will you do with him?" Urchin asked.

"Put him on display or if you so desire we can have him executed," the King said meeting the boy's eyes.

Urchin swallowed. "It's ok...I can handle him."

Isabella smiled gently. "Or if you so desire you can join the human world permanently. You seem like a good lad."

He chuckled. "I thank you Good Lady but if I remain out of the water for too long I'll get sick and eventually die."

The King nodded. "Very well. Where do you live?"

"In the cove by the beach. I meet Erik and Corla at the rock every sundown."

"How long can you stand out of the water?" Isabella asked curiously.

"Two sunsets."

"Well, if there is anything we can do please come to the castle," King Truan said.

He smiled and nodded. "Thank you. You're both very kind."

Queen Isabella smiled gently. "We may come visit you as well."

"The more the merrier!" Urchin said. He bowed again before turning to leave.

"Dear boy!"

He turned around and caught a small coin pouch!

"Take this and buy something for yourself," Truan said with a smile.

"Thank you Your Majesty!" Urchin said smiling wide before he and Corla left.

The royals smiled at each other. Excitement replaced the sadness in their eyes.

The two met up with Erik and Raina and Urchin told him of his encounter with the royals! He held out the pouch.

Erik smiled in thought. It appeared the King and Queen had also been touched and this time Urchin didn't have to use his magic! If anyone could protect Urchin's home it was them.

Raina smiled gently and went with them as they looked around the Festival. Urchin used his coins to try every bit of the new food and to buy himself a shoulderbag to help carry some new items he might find as well as food for when he went hunting.

When the sun began to set Erik, Corla, Raina, and the two royals escorted Urchin back to the beach. Urchin sat on the rock and smiled as Erik returned his tail to him.

"Thank you for such a wonderful day!" Urchin said smiling before he jumped in the water and swam away.

The king smiled. "This cove is to be protected." He turned to Erik. "Tell me about Romas and the merpeople."

Erik was more than happy to.


	4. Chapter 4

It was the dead of night when Urchin was woken up by the storm raging above the water's surface. A loud crash made him swim out to see what was going on.

What he saw made his eyes grow wide! There was fire! He swam out of his home and to the wreckage to see if he could help.

He reached a man that had been sinking and grabbed him before getting him to the surface and onto a piece of driftwood.

"Captain look out!"

Urchin and the dazed human looked up to see a broken window with several sharp edges about to fall right on top of them!

The merman didn't even think about the consequences as he shoved the human out of harms way.

The debris landed right on top of him and cut his back and tail. One of his tailfins was even cut! His world went dark as he began to sink…

The captain grabbed the boy that had saved him and stared at the fin! "He's a fish!"

The crew padded the lifeboat over to him and pulled them both into it.

"Wow! A real merman! We could make a fortune!"

The captain frowned. "No."

"But Skipper…!"

"I said no! He saved my life. We're going to help him. Somehow…"

The crew nodded before they went to shore and to a nearby inn.

The innkeeper, formally a swindler, saw Urchin and fear and anger welled up within him. "What did you do to Urchin?!"

The captain blinked. "Urchin?"

"Yes! That's his name!" he rushed forward and tried to take the merman from the captain's arms. "Release him NOW!"

"Look he saved my life! A storm sank my ship!"

The innkeeper frowned before nodding and accepting the story. He motioned for them to follow him as he lead them to his own room and placed the merman into a bathtub. He ordered the crew to gather buckets of water and to fill it. He ordered the captain to stay there with him while he ran out to find Erik.

The captain, named Silas, sat beside the tub and gazed sadly and worriedly at the hurt merman. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," came the merman's weak voice. The captain stared as the merman's eyes fluttered open and a weak smile appeared. "I've...come to see that humans are good."

Silas smiled a bit. "Thank you for saving my life."

Urchin winced. "You're welcome."

The captain swallowed before he reached over and stroked his hair. Urchin met his eyes and he felt like he was looking into the deepest parts of the sea. He felt calmed.

"I'm Urchin."

"Silas, Captain of the S.S. Minnow." He sighed. "Or I was. I've had her for years."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Urchin said and Silas knew that he meant it.

He smiled gently. "Everything's going to be alright."

The crew came in and began dumping water on the merman. One of the crewmembers winced as a piece of glass fell into the now bloody water.

When he pulled it out the captain paled. The glass wasn't from the window...it was from a bottle of whiskey. It soon became clear that it wasn't the window that had hurt him. It was the bottle he'd been drinking from before the explosion on his ship.

"Can you help me turn over so Erik can look at my back?" Urchin asked.

He nodded before he gently lifted the merman and placed him on his stomach. The merman had his head propped on his folded arms on the tub's side and his tail was under the water.

Everyone drew in a collective gasp and were very glad to have gotten him out of the sea. The blood would have attracted sharks!

Silas rubbed the merman's shoulder in comfort while the crew watched stunned at the affection being shown towards the creature. Their captain was gruff and no nonsense with a temper and a heavy drinking problem. He was never affectionate. He'd been in wars and fought off pirates.

He lost his first mate to pirates and never named another.

Urchin looked over at the captain and watched him for a moment before reaching out his hand and touching his heart.

Silas was startled at the magic that was flowing through his large form. He shut his eyes and felt his burdens lift...his heart being healed. He shakingly put his hand over the merman's over his chest. After a moment the magic faded and he opened his eyes and met those of the merman.

He then did something that completely shocked his crew and cemented Urchin into their hearts: he smiled. His light blue eyes were no longer haunted and cold...but kind and warm.

It was then that Erik came in running. He took one look at his back and swallowed. "I have to pull those out first. Then I can heal you."

Urchin nodded. "This is Captain Silas."

Erik nodded to the captain but his focus was on his friend. "First I might be able to work better if you had legs and were on a bed."

Urchin nodded and he felt the now familiar sensation of his fin becoming legs.

"Captain would you mind?"

"Anything," Silas said as he gently lifted the merman and took him to the next room where the bed was. He laid him facedown before sitting close and stroking his hair.

The crew stood off to the side and watched.

"This is going to hurt Urchin," Erik said worriedly.

Urchin nodded and whimpered as the glass was removed. He felt Silas' comforting hands on him and heard him start to hum in his ear.

Urchin swallowed and shut his eyes. He didn't know the song but it soothed him much like the song his parents used to sing when he was young.

Once finished Erik used his magic to close up the wounds. He then made a rag appear before going over and cleaning off all of the blood. He looked at Silas. "Thank you for taking care of him. What happened?"

Silas sighed. "I'm not sure. Something caught fire and the ship went up in flames. I had fallen in the water and was sinking until Urchin saved me. The large window in the back broke off and he pushed me out of the way." He swallowed. "No ones ever...not in a long time anyway. Not since my first mate."

"What's a...first mate?" Urchin asked.

Silas sighed. "A first mate is a captain's right hand man...a trusted second in command."

"We all miss him," said a crewman. "Skipper the most."

Urchin tilted his head. "Skipper?"

Silas chuckled. "Another name for captain."

"Oh got it!"

Erik put some clothes on Urchin. "At least until sundown."

Urchin looked at Erik. "Do you think you can repair their ship?"

He thought a moment. "I might. I do know some repair spells." Erik then chuckled before sending out a small flash out the window.

Not a second later Corla flew in and tackled Urchin knocking him back down against the bed!

The merman's blush amused everyone as she demanded to know the details and threatened to turn his tail pink if he ever got hurt again!

He grinned sheepishly and promised to be more careful!

Erik looked a Silas and had to smile at the soft look he was seeing.

Urchin had worked his magic once again.

Once he was finally let up Silas asked Urchin if he had ever sailed on a ship before. When the merman shook his head he offered him a part time membership of his crew.

The grin he got was all the answer he needed!


	5. Chapter 5

Urchin swallowed a laugh at the captain's completely uncoordinated tail. Erik was trying to show him how to swim but it wasn't working very well.

Silas scowled at the merman. "Oh quiet you!" He took off his hat and whapped him over the head with it making Erik bite back a smirk. He had watched in fascination as Silas seemed to bond the closest with Urchin in the short time they'd know each other.

Finally the captain got the hang of it and they swam to the Minnow. All laughter ceased as they looked at the wreckage. It was beyond any kind of repair.

Silas' heart sank. "It's...it's alright…"

Urchin frowned at the man's voice. "Silas?"

"It's going to take awhile but...I'll replace her…"

Urchin went over and put a hand on his shoulder. "I live in a sunken ship that's more intact. It's called the "Gilligan"."

Silas smiled a little at him. "I couldn't take your home Little Buddy."

Urchin shrugged. "It's alright." He smiled. 'We'll just trade ships!"

"Urchin…"

"I insist! Please Silas?"

Silas chuckled before looking at Erik "How do you say no to him?"

Erik chuckled! "I don't."

Silas nodded. "Alright Little Buddy. Thank you."

"Be right back! I don't have much to move out!" Urchin darted away with a flick of his tail.

Silas chuckled and shook his head. "He's incredible."

The wizard nodded. "Yes he is. I think he'll enjoy sailing."

"Heh...I hops so. My crew already thinks he's the greatest thing!"

Erik chuckled. Then sighed. "It's funny though. He helps others but he won't let others help him. He has an enemy down here that I've met first hand. A dangerous Sharktailed merman named Romas."

"Did he threaten him?" Silas asked frowning in worry.

"Yes. He won't rest until Urchin is dead. Apparently it's a war that's been going on for many years and they are the last remaining of their kind. Romas will come back for him. Urchin's magic is strong but…"

Silas swallowed. "But you fear he isn't strong enough."

Erik nodded. "I'm afraid that one evening we'll go to see him but he won't show up."

The captain frowned. "What if he had a weapon?"

Erik frowned. "He doesn't know how to use anything but his magic."

"I'll teach him."

Urchin returned with his bag and Erik used his magic to repair the Gilligan and raise it up. Once it was up he turned their tails into legs and Silas took Urchin to the the helm and showed him how to drive it. Soon they were docked and the crew boarded amazed at the ship that was much larger than their last one!

They celebrated and Silas pulled out a white sailor hat and placed it on the merman's head with a soft and gentle smile. He turned the surprised merman to face the beaming crew and grinning wizard. "Everyone...meet the First Mate of the Gilligan! Urchin!"

They cheered and Urchin looked at him! "Are you sure? I'm not human."

Silas chuckled. "I see two eyes, a nose, a mouth, two hands with ten fingers and currently two feet with ten toes. You're as human as the rest of us no matter what form you take. You will always be welcome on board."

Urchin smiled back and nodded. "Thank you Captain!"

When nightfall came Urchin jumped into the water...hat and all...after his fin was returned to him.

The next evening all six waited on the beach for Urchin to come but as the sun set it became clear that he wasn't coming.

Corla looked at Erik. "I have a bad feeling."

Erik swallowed as he nodded. "So do I?" He went to the water and used his magic to make an orb out of the water. He mumbled an incantation and it glowed before the image of their friend appeared.

Urchin was locked in battle with Romas and he looked horrible! This had to have been going on for quite some time and it was clear that he was losing energy fast.

Then to their horror the sharktailed merman let out a burst of black magic that hit the merman dead on! Urchin was blown back against the Minnow and began to float.

Romas grinned wickedly as he swam over and grabbed Urchin. He raised a spear to deliver the killing blow and they screamed when he brought it down and impaled the merman's stomach. Urchin let out a painfiilled screech before he was no more.

"No…!" Raina cried.

Corla's light went nearly out as she fell to the sand in grief. The queen picked her up and held her as she and her husband shed tears.

Silas swallowed as tears fell from his eyes. "No...not again…"

Erik clenched his hands in grief and rage. "No...I won't let it end this way!"

King Truan looked at him. "Erik even you can't bring back the dead."

"Human no...but a magical creature there's still a chance! I can put him into a magical induced sleep in this form."

Truan nodded. "Do it. We'll have a tank ready for him." He then glared out at the sea. "I want Romas captured. He will spend the rest of his days imprisoned in the dungeon. Urchin's noble heart is the only thing keeping him from execution!"

Erik turned his legs into a tail and swam like a missile to the scene. The moment he saw Romas he glared as he trapped him in a magical glass box. Romas tried to use his magic to escape but the box was made to hold black magic.

The wizard then shakingly took out the spear and used his magic to close up the wound. He hugged the merman and spoke the sleeping spell. To his relief it worked. He could feel the merman's heart beating weakly. For a moment all Erik could do was hold him before placing a tender, brotherly kiss on Urchin's brow. "You'll be alright. Just sleep and let our love heal you just as you healed us." He used his magic to tow Romas as he carried Urchin to the shore.

Once they were out of the water Silas took the merman into his arms and they all ran to the royals carriage! Once inside Truan ordered the tank to be built and filled with ocean water. While that was being built Urchin was placed into an ornate and large bathtub to keep him wet so he wouldn't die.

Within the hour a tank that was long enough to fit him comfortably was built. It sat on four feet made of gold and looked more like a bed. A pillow was placed on the water and when Urchin was placed inside his head was cradled softly.

The room he had been placed in was a room that the royals had made specifically for him for when and if he needed to remain human overnight. The walls were painted sea blue and seashells decorated the walls and furniture to make him feel at home. A closet was filled with fine clothes made to fit him and sitting in a case on a table was a golden crown laden with sapphires.

"We've come to call him 'The Sea Prince"," Isabella explained as she dabbed her eyes with her handkerchief.

Raina reached into the water and stroked Urchin's hair. "Oh Urchin…"

Erik looked from one sad face to another. "He just needs time."

"How much time?" Corla asked fearfully.

Erik sighed as he gazed sadly at the merman. "I'm not sure. Could be days, weeks...months…" He swallowed. "Years…It's hard to tell. We just can't give up on him."

Truan nodded. "Until then he is more than welcome here and only the six of us will be allowed access to him." He drew in a breath. "I will inform the people. He has touched the kingdom in many ways."

They nodded.

That afternoon King Truan gathered his messengers and told them to spread word about the kingdom.

The message was repeated throughout the kingdom.

"Hear ye! Hear ye! News from King Truan and Queen Isabella! The merman named Urchin has been put into a magical sleep after a battle from which he was nearly killed!"

There was a collective gasp and tears of worry for the creature everyone had met at one time or another. In support of the merman everyone went to the beach and gathered seashells before decorating their doors and windows. Blue and green banners hung all over the town.

Urchin was oblivious to all of it as he slept on. Only the bubbles coming out of his mouth as he breathed told them he was still alive.

While the others waited anxiously Urchin began to dream that he was a human marooned on an uncharted desert island. His friends were the Skipper, a millionaire and his wife, a movie star, the professor, and a girl from a farm. Just as Urchin had grown to love his family the first mate named Gilligan grew to love his island family.

The peaceful expression on his face brought them comfort. If he had to sleep then at least his dreams would be full of adventure.

For them the vigils began as did the long wait.

AN: Alright I have a question for my readers. What should Romas' fate be?


	6. Chapter 6

Ninety eight days.

That was how long Urchin had been asleep. Ninety eight horrible days.

Erik was beginning to wonder if they should just let him go in peace but something kept telling him to wait. He didn't know if it was hope or just plain selfishness on their part but they didn't want him to die.

During this time Ramos had been imprisoned in the dungeon in a tank. He was fed occasionally but no one talked to him. The Sharktail just floated in his tank since it was too small to swim in it.

Corla sat at the edge of the tank above Urchin's head. The little fairy's light was severely dimmed as she worried over her dearest friend. "I miss him."

Erik nodded sadly. "As do I. Ever since he first walked on land he's touched everyone." And Erik meant EVERYONE. Every time he went to town people stopped and asked him about Urchin. Wakes were held and gifts were sent to the castle and placed within the merman's room. The wizard glanced around taking in the portrait someone made and the cloth doll made by a small child.

Children especially loved him. Urchin's gentle nature gained their trust and he was always willing to spin a wild ocean tale for them.

Silas sat by Urchin's bedside and refused to leave except to use the bathroom. Raina made sure he ate when she visited. "There's been no change. It's been over three months."

Erik shut his eyes, "I know. i don't want to give up on him but we need to think about what he would want."

"He would want to live," Corla said stubbornly.

Erik winced. "I know but look at him Corla. The only thing keeping him alive right now is my magic."

"You did say that he needed time," King Truan said as he came in with his wife. "Erik he would not be alive right now if not for you. Your heart is in the right place. It's obvious you care and only want what's best. Urchin is a fighter, a warrior, and he will return to us when he is able."

Queen Isabella smiled a little. "There...is a bit of a surprise waiting for him in his home. Plans are being drawn up for a more comfortable and safer home under the sea."

Silas nodded "Hear that Little Buddy? I'd say you definitely won their favor!"

They all gathered around the sleeping merman and gazed sadly at his still form. They all missed him.

Corla sighed. "I remember the first time I saw him. He was sitting on a rock all by his lonesome. He looked so sad."

Erik sighed. "He hid from me when he first saw me."

"He saved my life," Silas said sadly.

"He broke the black magic spell on me," Raina said bowing her head.

King Truan sighed. "He became a part of our family."

The Queen swallowed as she took off her glove and pushed up her sleeve before putting her hand in the water and stroking the merman's hair motherly.

"What will happen to Romas?" Raina asked.

"He stays down there. I don't know what their law is under the sea. When Urchin wakes up we'll let him decide," King Truan said.

"He should at the very least be stripped of his powers," Erik said. "I know the perfect spell for that. I wonder if he can be turned human permanently or if he would get sick and die like Urchin would if out of the water for too long?"

Corla swallowed. "Erik...do you know a spell that can change a fairy into a mermaid? I want to swim with him so badly."

Erik smiled sadly. "I can look Corla. I'm not sure but if there is I'll find it."

"You fell in love with him," Raina said smiling gently at the fairy.

Corla nodded as she sat on the tank's edge before floating down to the glass where she could see his face. She put her tiny hands on the glass and shed tears.

As her tears fell her hands began to glow before a light exited from her hands and, to everyone's surprise, right into Urchin's heart!

"Corla what did you just do?" Silas asked bewildered.

"I...nothing! I don't know what happened!"

Isabella withdrew her hand and to her surprise a light went out of it and entered the merman's heart!

Truan took a page out of his wife's book. He pulled back his sleeve and put his hand directly over the boy's heart. It glowed for a moment and he withdrew it when it went out.

Erik's eyes went wide. "Love…"

They looked at him.

He swallowed before smiling. "I completely forgot...Love is the strongest magic there is! Not just romantic love.."

Raina and Silas both put their hands in the water and the same thing happened.

Erik went last. When he pulled his hand out they all watched intently.

They drew in a breath when Urchin stirred.

Then...the one thing that they had all been waiting for finally happened.

Urchin's eyes blinked open and he looked around confused for a moment. They watched as realization dawned on him where he was. He looked at them with eyes that were tired but full of gratitude.

When he smiled at them...they cheered!

When word got out through the town...they celebrated!


	7. Chapter 7

Urchin didn't know whether to be amused or annoyed. Ever since he had woken up he had been watched like a hawk by his friends. It didn't help that he was confined to his tank/bed. Not that he could move anyway. Erik still hadn't given him his legs and refused to until he was sure the young merman would be alright.

Which actually suited Urchin just fine. He was healing nicely but was still sore around the middle. His magic was healing him.

His eyes went wide one day when Corla walked in human sized! "C-Corla what happened?!"

She smiled as she knelt beside the merman. Her wings were gone and she was dressed in a red dress with a white corset. "Erik was able to give me a human form." She blushed before she kissed his cheek. "You're so brave Urchin and so sweet. I've been wanting to swim with you for a long time. I...I fell in love with you."

Urchin's eyes went wide as he looked at her. "Corla…" He swallowed. "You...you didn't have to give up anything for me."

"I wanted to. I still have my magic just not my wings." She smiled. "I'd rather have a tail."

He swallowed before smiling shyly. "I bet you'll be a beautiful mermaid. I...fell in love with you too...a long time ago."

She blushed with a smile.

Urchin reached out and cupped her cheek. She blushed as they both shut their eyes and kissed.

"Well well well don't let us interrupt!"

They blushed and pulled away before turning to the door seeing Silas and Erik both grinning wide.

Both men grinned as they walked in and over to the two.

"How do you feel Urchin?" Erik asked eyes dancing in amusement.

"Good enough to walk," Urchin said hopefully.

Silas chuckled. "You seem alright now."

"Yes well seeming alright and being alright are two very different things," Erik said sternly making the merman roll his eyes.

Urchin grumbled as he let Erik look him over. Corla smiled as she stood up and stood next to Silas.

Erik finished before shaking his head with a fond smile. With a wave of his hand Urchin was given his legs and Corla stepped out so that he could dress. He and Silas helped Urchin out of the tank and dried him off before dressing him one of the outfits the royals had tailored for him.

"Alright you can walk but take it easy," Erik said chuckling. "Everyone's waiting for you."

Urchin looked at him confused. "Huh?"

The two just grinned and lead him him out to the throne room. Once at the door Raina smiled brightly before hugging him. "Oh thank goodness!"

He returned the embrace and and blushed when she kissed his cheek. "I'm ok Raina."

She pulled away and smiled tearfully. "You scared us Urchin. For awhile we thought you'd leave us."

Urchin smiled. "How could I? I have too much to live for."

She nodded. "Wait here until I call you." She went in and curtsied to the royals. "There is someone awaiting an audience with their majesties."

Truan nodded. "Very well. Announce them."

SHe smiled as she straightened. "Announcing the Sea Prince, Urchin!"

They stared as Urchin came in and bowed before them. After a moment dignity went out the window as they flew from their thrones and enveloped the merman in their arms! Tears fell freely. Words weren't spoken but they were felt.

Corla and Raina smiled tearfully at the scene before them. Silas and Erik smiled gently knowing how much the young merman meant to the couple.

When they finally pulled apart Truan put both hands on his shoulders. "It is good to see you up and about Urchin. You will be glad to know that Romas is in a tank in our dungeon."

"What are you going to do with him?" he asked uncertainly.

"That, my boy, is entirely up to you. Your word on his fate will be law and carried out."

He took a deep breath. "I'd like to try to bring his good forward. It's never been attempted before. His magic must be taken."

"Already done," Erik said. "While you were asleep I enchanted a pair of wrist guards and they were put on him. They are suppressing his magic."

Urchin nodded.

King Truan looked to the guards. "Bring up the tank. It's time Romas was punished." He turned back to the boy and smiled. "Lets get you ready. You alone hold the power to decide his fate. He can be killed. He can be set up in the town square as an exhibit. He can be human for the remainder of his life. Follow the law of your people."

He nodded as he was lead back to his room and dressed in royal garb that still held remnants of the sea. Queen Isabella took out the crown that they had made specifically for him and placed it on his head.

He was then lead back to the throne room where Romas was waiting.

The two locked eyes and Romas glared at him coldy. "So...you have become one of them eh little dolphintale?"

"Romas…" Urchin took a deep breath before putting his hand on the tank. "This is your only chance. Let me try to help you."

Romas snarled. "I don't want your help! Order my death and be done with it Urchin!"

Urchin's hand glowed white and everyone waited.

He frowned when nothing happened. The merman pulled his hand away and looked at it. "I don't understand…"

Romas smirked. "I'm immune to your light magic. You can't change me."

"When did that happen?"

"You really don't know your history?" He smirked. "Of course not. I killed your parents."

Urchin's eyes went wide and his wasn't the only ones! "Wh-what?"

He smirked wickedly. "Your father I killed in battle. He died protecting you and your mother. She swam away and I hunted her down. She hid you within the reefs before turning to fight me."

Urchin swallowed as his hands clenched. He felt Silas put his hands on his shoulders.

When I killed her the other dolphintales came and chased me away. I swore I'd end you and finish what I started."

Urchin's eyes hardened. "Death is too good for you Romas! You don't win! Your fate is in my hands now!" He took a deep breath. "Romas...I sentence you to live the rest of your miserable life in this tank and put on display for the kingdom to see!" Tears fell from his eyes and his voice cracked in pain. "The war ends now! The killings end now! We're all that's left of our people! It's just us Romas! This is senseless! What started it?"

Romas looked into the tearful eyes of his enemy. "Ruling the ocean. Only one species of merman can rule."

Silas wrapped his arms around Urchin and held him protectively. He glared at Romas. "Urchin is now the ruler. He's right. Death is too good for you."

He was about to speak again but Erik stepped forward and took his voice away. Romas glared at the wizard but Erik glared right back! "You will never harm anyone ever again!"

"Captain, take Urchin to his room," Truan growled. "Stay with him. Corla, Raina go prepare yourselves for the ball."

"B-ball?" Urchin asked.

Isabella nodded. "We are going to celebrate your recovery tonight. Tomorrow morning you and Corla will return to the sea."

Urchin swallowed before burying his face in Silas' shoulder as the captain lead him away.

"Erik…" When the wizard turned to the king, Truan smirked. "Don't enjoy making this exhibit too much."

The wizard only smirked back before turning to Romas making the merman nervous.

Once in the room Silas sat in a corner with Urchin in his arms. His own heart broke when Urchin let out body wracking sobs that shook his entire frame. The captain said nothing as he comforted the young merman.

After a long moment Urchin let out a shaky breath. "I'm sorry…"

"Don't be Little Buddy. I'm so sorry about your parents. They were brave and they loved you." He held him at arms length and cupped his cheek making him look up and meet his eyes. Urchin swallowed at the softness in his eyes. He then smiled gently as he leaned forward and kissed his forehead in a fatherly fashion. "You will always be my first mate."

Urchin smiled tearfully before hugging him.

That night Urchin stood with the royals and his eyes went wide when he saw Corla dressed in a beautiful gown and looking like a princess.

She smiled as she approached Urchin and curtsied.

He blushed and smiled before bowing and holding out his hand. "Would you like to dance?"

She blushed lightly with a smile as she put her hand in his and went to the center of the ballroom.

When the music started he lead her in a waltz and everyone smiled as they watched them. The night passed in joyous celebration.

The next morning both Urchin and Corla sat on the rock and held hands as Erik gave them both dolphintales. He smiled as he watched them jump into the water and swim away.

Raina smiled as she wrapped her arms around Erik and returned the embrace. Not too far away King Truan and Queen Isabella smiled as they too held each other and watched the sunrise over the cove where the Gilligan sailed as the official ship of the royal family.

Silas stood by the railing of his ship and looked at the water where he saw two tails swimming and jumping as they went out of the cove and into the ocean. He knew they would always be nearby. The captain pulled out his flask and opened it but instead of drinking he poured it over the side and into the sea.

Prince Urchin and Princess Corla swam and dove through the water hand in hand towards their bright future.

And of course, they all lived happily ever after.

The End.

Credits:

Urchin: Gilligan

Silas: Skipper

Erik: Professor

Corla: Mary Ann

Raina: Ginger

King Truan: Mr Howell

Queen Isabella: Mrs Howell

Romas: Jonathan Kinkaid

Thank you all for your support and reviews. I hope you enjoyed this little fairy tale as much as i enjoyed writing it.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Special little ending I hope everyone likes!

Gilligan smiled a bit as he looked out of the window of the airplane that was finally taking him to Hawaii. From there he would go home via ferry that the Skipper drove to the island. During the year after their initial rescue he had gotten the idea to write his own merman book and gotten it published. He had been promoting it for the past several months, even landing on TV for interviews!

While he was gone the island had been bought by Mr Howell and turned into a resort. He would be the Skipper's first mate on the ferry.

"Excuse me? Mr Gilligan?"

He looked over and smiled at a small boy. "Hi there!"

The boy blushed with a smile as he held up the book he had written. "This is my favorite book! I love Urchin!"

He chuckled! "I'm glad to hear that! Would you like me to sign it?"

He nodded vigorously as he gave it to him and a pen.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Roy!"

Gilligan grinned as he wrote: "To Roy, Never give up your dreams! Gilligan." "That's the name of the Professor that was marooned with me on the island!"

"Really?" Roy asked tilting his head.

Gilligan nodded. "Yeah. he taught me a lot. I bet you're smart too!"

The boy blushed before nodding with a smile. "I love reading."

Gilligan smiled. "So do I. Books have a way of helping you through the worst of times."

Roy nodded. "Urchin helped me stand up to a bully. Johnny got punished. He brought a knife to school!'

The first mate winced! "You ok?"

"He chased me all the way to the principal's office!"

Gilligan nodded. "You are smart!"

Roy nodded. "Where did Urchin come from?"

Gilligan smiled softly. "He was a story told to me on a night I was very afraid by my big brother. It helped me face what I had to face the next few days. My father and friends wrote some others and made a book. It gets read a lot sometimes."

"So...the characters are from them?"

He nodded. Then smiled. "In a way Roy you're talking to Urchin right now."

He smiled brightly...then frowned. "Then...who's Romas?"

Gilligan swallowed. "A very bad man that is being punished."

Little Roy nodded. Thank you for signing my book Mr Gilligan."

He smiled. "You're welcome. Keep your head up. Things will get better."

Roy hugged him before returning to his seat.

Will smiled as he reached into his bag and pulled out a book made of bark full of mismatched pages. He opened it to the first page and ran a hand over the title page.

"Gilligan,

No matter what happens. No matter how hard things get. Not matter how angry we may get with you always know that we love you. Keep swimming Little Merman.

Professor, Ginger, Mary Ann, Skipper, and the Howells."

After they had given him this book he never forgot that. There were many stories he had received over the years but this one...this first one would always be his favorite.

When he landed and got his bag he went to get a cab...but grinned when he saw a limo waiting for him. He got in and made his way to to the Howell mansion that was on the Big Island of Hawaii.

He grinned as he was let out at the beautiful mansion and escorted through the house to a private beach where a luau was waiting.

There they were...his beloved family. All of them.

He smiled as his wife of five years...his "little fairy" went over and hugged him before they shared a kiss. He put his hand on her stomach. "How's biscuit doing?"

Mary Ann giggled. "Biscuit's fine! One more month and he or she will be here!"

He nodded with a grin. "I can't wait!"

She lead him over to the others where they talked and laughed together.

Gilligan smiled as he looked out to the ocean. He finally had his happily ever after!


End file.
